Unexpected Love
by loversrebellion
Summary: Jade's lonely without Beck and Cat there with her. She might just find someone unexpected to help her deal with her loneliness.
1. Chapter 1: Wishes never come true

Chapter 1: Wishes never come true...

Disclaimer: Don't own victorious

Jade's POV

My hands gripping my blanket, my back facing the ceiling, my tears soaking my pillow. This is how it is every night, without him, without her. I am alone all I can do is cry, I am alone, hoping someone could help me. Deal, deal with these burning feelings. "Beck! Cat!" I scream into my pillow, but they are gone both of them. Cat's suicide kills me a little more each day. Knowing that it was my fault, makes me want to die. And, Beck's moving away has just left me here. I beg, I pray to God that if he could give Cat back to me, I will do better. And if Beck would just come back I would be a better person. Andre, Tori, Trina, and Robbie are still trying to deal with it themselves.

I know they won't help me I know I deserve this but why, why did the world have to take Cat away from me. If Cat was still here and only Beck was gone I would be a little better, but no I am empty now. I build up enough strength to go downstairs, outside. It's raining, raining like the one day me and Cat danced in the rain. And getting sick just to take care of each other the next day. I walk outside, not caring if I get sick I am already as sick as it is. I just stand there and let the rain wash down on me. My arms crossed, my head up, looking towards the sky. Maybe Cat's looking down at me "I miss you Cat!" I scream to the sky and just hope she can hear me.

"Jade, Jade get back inside, what is wrong with you" Tori is yelling, running towards me. "What are you, my mother, leave me alone" I growl. I know I said I needed help but this is the one that both Cat and Beck fell for, other than me. "I don't care if I am your mother or not" she screams and pushes me inside quickly before slamming the door. "Whatever, why are you here?" I ask angrily "I wanted to check up on you, Jade" she answers. And I jump up when I here care in her voice, in her words. "I don't need you to check up on me" I yell but all the anger is vanishing in my voice.

She cares, why does she care, about me? I am the one that killed Cat, painfully but I have to admit. I am the reason why Cat killed herself and everyone knows. So why would anyone care about me. Care about a monster that killed a innocent girl. Everyone loved Cat, everyone, even though they sometimes thought she was annoying or too childish. They still loved her, and now it's my fault she is gone. "Yes you do Jade, stop trying to push people away" she says to me calmly and too caring. "I'm sorry" I apologize, there is no use in fighting because there is no one or anything else to fight for. Everything is gone everything is empty.

"It's Ok, Jade" she whispers while putting her hand on my arm rubbing it softly, trying to comfort. I do need comfort, but I don't deserve it, at all. Everyone has always hated or feared me, now the have more of a reason to. I never mind being hated or feared as long as I had Cat and Beck. But now they are gone and I am weak without them. I stare at Tori's comforting hand and I just let it, comfort me. "No, Tori, go home I don't deserve anyone's care, especially not yours." I yell at her but she doesn't move her hand, she doesn't even flinch.

"Jade" she whispers walking closer and closer to me. "Jade, I don't care if you think you don't deserve my care, you have it." I just nod and she wraps her arms around me, hugging me. I hesitate a moment then I let tears fall again and I hug her back, tightly. Because I need this even if I don't deserve this, I need it. Even if it's from Tori I want it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Here we are

Chapter 2: Here we are..and it's not getting better

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious, never will

Sitting on the couch with Tori, her wiping away my tears, every five seconds. "Why don't you just give me a Kleenex or something?" I ask weakly she laughs a little but stops quickly and just says "because this way, you feel more care." I manage to smile, just a little bit for her to see it. She smiles back and looks at my hand, tightening around the couch pillows. She puts her hand on top of mine and I loosen my grip. Her touch, why is it calming me down? It's almost like Cat's, no it's nothing like Cat's but it is comforting. "Why are you here, Tori" I ask, wanting to know. "Because I care" she answers but I don't completely believe her. "Why do you care...?" I ask then take a deep breathe and continue. "Why do you care if I am the one that drove Beck away and made Cat do what she did?"

She tightens her grip on my hand then looks away, almost painfully. Like she didn't want to look away from me. "Because, Because I need you, like you need someone, to comfort you, to be there with you. To help you deal with things I need that too." She answers while turning back to look at me, to face me. I nod while I pull her closer and whisper "I need you too" I don't know what I am doing. Her face is just a few inches from mine, her lips are just a few inches away from mine. We are getting too close, this isn't right. "Too close, sorry" I whisper, she just pulls away and looks back at the tv like nothing happened. Maybe it's better if she just does that. Her hand is still on top of mine, and she doesn't move it the whole night.

"I miss Cat and Beck" I whisper even though she already knows that. "Yeah I do too" she whispers back I lay my head on her shoulder and look up at her. She looks down at me, surprised. Tori when she first came to the school everyone automatically liked her like Cat. Cat loved Tori...a lot and Tori loved Cat... a lot. That's why I disliked Tori, I was afraid to lose Cat to her and I did. Well so I thought Cat still loved me too, when her and Tori got together. I couldn't be with her though because me and Beck were together. And I really loved Beck like I loved Cat, I just couldn't decide. The reason why Beck moved away after Cat committed suicide, is because I pushed him away.

Because having him here, beside hurt me so much. Knowing that I chose him over Cat that caused her to kill herself. I didn't want to love him anymore but I still do just not as much as I loved Cat. "Jade, I am here for you as long as you need me" she whispers on top of my head. "Thank you Tori, I am here for you too." I whisper into her neck and I feel her shiver. I just smile, Tori has always been the one to help me even though I never wanted to admit it. Because I always tried to act tough. I never said thank you to her all those times o should of. But now I am so now I don't feel so bad as I should.

But my guilt for Cat will never go away those memories with her are meant to haunt now. Not to please anymore, as long as I have Tori. "Do you want me to sleep over. I will sleep on the couch" she asks quietly. I answer "Yeah, but I want you to sleep with me I mean on the bed. You know sleeping" I shout she just laughs and I laugh along. "Well then come on" she says, standing up, with her hand still holding on to mine. I follow behind her, upstairs to my room. She has been in my house before, with Cat though. When me and Beck were having a hard time they were the only ones here to comfort me. If she wasn't with Tori when me and Beck were having hard times. I would have been with Cat.

Makes me think what if... what if I would have chose Cat would she still be alive. I don't even know the exact reason why she killed herself I just always assumed. Always assumed it was my fault, maybe it wasn't. Once we lay on the bed together I fall asleep automatically at least I don't have to be alone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Could I ever love you?

Chapter 3: Could I...ever love you?

Disclaimer: How much times I got to say it I don't own Victorious, I wish I did but I don't.

I wake up with Tori's arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. "Tori, Tori" I shake her a little bit. "Huh...oh, sorry, Jade" she says quickly moving away. I turn to face her and ask "what is there to be sorry for?" I don't even know what I am saying, well I do, I just don't know why. She just chuckles and closes her eyes again. "Hey!" I shout "wake up!" she just laughs and opens her eyes again. "I wasn't going back to sleep, silly" she shouts back. I just laugh along with her while I get up, off the bed. She follows behind me as we walk downstairs. "Are you hungry?" I ask her since she is at my house and she is my guest I have to at least feed her.

"Yeah sure whip something up, Chef Jade" she says while laughing. "Ha well your funny, how about you whip something up" I say back, jokingly. "But, but I'm the guest" she says innocently almost, almost like Cat. I just shake that thought out of my head. "Well what do want then?" I ask she just shrugs her shoulders and sits on the couch, to turn on the tv. "Um surprise me" she says I walk myself into the kitchen and begin cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. But I drop a egg, it's been a long time since the last time I cooked. I hear her laughing in the distance, shouting "need help in there?" "Yes" I shout back. "Ok, here I am" she shouts, even though she is in the same room as me.

She helps me clean up the mess I made before helping me cook. I begin stirring the eggs until I feel her come behind me, her breathe on the back of my neck. And I shiver, "your not stirring it right" she whispers, while grabbing my hand. She lays her head on my shoulder and begins using my hand to stir. She uses my other free hand to grab the pancake mix, and pours it into the eggs. We make breakfast like that the whole rest of the time. And I don't push her away the whole time. When the breakfast is done she finally lets go of me. "Well now you know how to make breakfast the right way" she says. We just both laugh and make our plates.

"Thanks" I whisper but loud enough so she can hear me. "Your welcome, Jade" she whispers back I just smile, she is making me happy. Finally I am feeling happiness again, and it's all because Tori. "Mm... this is good" we both shout at the same time. We both look at each other and laugh, watching tv, well spongebob. I always used to watch spongebob with Cat, in the mornings. When she spent a night, which was everyday, she basically lived here. "I will wash the dishes" Tori says "are you sure?" I ask. She nods, grabs my plate and starts walking to the kitchen sink. I watch her, I don't know why, but I watch her. Wash the dishes in the kitchen, she looks up at me every few seconds. And everytime she does we both smile at each other. 

Once she is done she comes right back to me and sits back down on the couch. "Than..." she puts her finger on my lips to shush me up. "You don't have to say thank you, alright" she says then smiles. I nod and smile back, she removes her fingers from my lips. But she doesn't look away from me. "So, you like watching me, wash dishes?" she asks, not looking away. I blush, why do I blush? I know I am because I can feel my cheeks light up. So I quickly nod and turn away, she just laughs and says "too cute." I turn back to look at her and shout "I'm not cute!" while still blushing. She smiles, putting her hand on my cheek and whispers "yes you are, to me."

I smile back and she kisses me, on my cheek when she pulls away I can see her blushing. "Ha well look at you, your cute too" I say and we just both laugh. Why am I acting this way? Tori isn't my lover and I'm not a lovey dovey person. I don't know what's happening.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm falling please catch me

Chapter 4: I'm falling...please catch me

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

We continue to watch tv until Tori looks back at me and asks "do you wanna go out, somewhere?" I slowly nod my head and she gets up while holding my hand. I love when Tori holds my hand it makes me feel protected. She walks me upstairs to my room to get dressed. "Jade, do you want me to leave, so you can get dressed?" She asks in a low, shy voice I just laugh and answer "no it's fine" but she doesn't laugh along I can just see her blushing, not looking at me. I take off my shirt and call her "hey Tori" she turns around "yeah" and her eyes get big. I just keep laughing, she is just so, so cute. I think staring at her shy expression her big eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Tori there's no need to be shy or embarrassed" I say while I walk right in front of her. "I...I know, sorry" she whispers "no, don't be sorry" I whisper back, grabbing her chin and pulling her head up to look at me. And I whisper again "don't be sorry" her face is just a few inches from mine. And I am tempted to kiss her but she backs up first to start getting dressed. So I just finish getting dressed too, when we are done she takes my hand and we walk outside to her car. "Where do you want to go?" she asks like nothing just happened and it kind of hurts. "Tori, I want to kiss you" I say to her, tired of putting it to the side.

She stops trying to get in the car and just starts staring at me "what?" she says surprised. I grab her face and whisper "I want to kiss you, Tori" she takes a deep breathe like she is nervous maybe she is. "Tori?..." I try to talk but she kisses me, wrapping her arms around my body. And I can't lie, she kisses good but it's more than that. I feel more than that, we kiss for a while until we have to break apart for air. "Do you like me?" I ask shyly and I am never shy even when I first some one. She nods and whispers "I love you, Jade, is that too much" I shake my head "no, Tori it's just enough, I love you too." We both smile and I hug her "I wanna go to Mr. Gattis" I whisper trying to said like a little kid and she laughs. I laugh with her "Ok, we will go to Mr. Gattis" she whispers.

We finally get in the car and drive to Mr. Gattis but once we get in the building the first people we see. Are Andre, Robbie, and Trina there staring at us and our intertwined hands. But Tori doesn't let go and neither do I. "So are you two, like, together?" Robbie and Trina ask but Andre doesn't seem like he even cares. I look at Tori and she just shrugs her shoulders. But I can't blame her I would have did the same thing I don't even know what we are I just know it has to be something more than friends. "Well, do you want to eat with us?" Andre ask and we just both nod and follow them to a booth after paying.

Trina is glaring at me the whole time even when me and Tori go to get other plates. I finally get aggravated and yell at Trina "why do you keep glaring at me?" She growls and shouts back "you are turning my sister, gay and she is not even gay, she doesn't really like you." Tori scowls at her "Trina shut up and your right I don't like Jade it's because I love her." Trina just shuts up and keeps eating her food. Robbie and Andre are trying to comfort me and Trina but it really doesn't matter about Trina. Because Tori stuck up for me I look at her and just kiss her on the cheek. She looks at me and smiles "So do y'all want to hang with us after this?" Robbie asks and I finally realize he doesn't have his puppet Rex.

"Yeah sure" Tori says back to her cheery self but I don't mind I'm starting to love cheery Tori.


	5. Chapter 5: Are you Ok Are we Ok

Chapter 5: Are you Ok? Are we Ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything named Victorious, which is a too cool name for me, anyway.

"Alright let's met at my house" Tori says and everyone gets up to follow her. "We will follow you" Andre shouts across the parking lot. It takes a while to get to Tori's since all the traffic but when we get there it's a relief. We all sit on the couch "what movie do y'all want to watch?" Tori shouts holding my hand they shout "don't matter" but Trina shouts "let's just sit down and talk, we need to catch up." Tori looks at me, I just shrug everyone else just nods. So me and Tori sit down with them and I begin to get nervous, afraid that they will bring Beck or Cat up. Tori notices and whispers "what's wrong?" I whisper back "I don't want them to bring up Cat and Beck" Tori jumps at the sound of Cat's name for some reason and it scares me even more. "Hey guys if we are going to talk don't bring Cat and Beck up" Tori looks away from me and shouts at them.

I see Trina form a smirk on her face and she says Tori "oh Jade is just using you Tori to replace the feelings she had for Cat." "That's not true!" I shout Tori just grips my hand tighter. And Trina keeps on going "She is just mad because she thinks that you took Cat away from her, oh wait you did." I feel my free hand rolling into a fist as she just keeps going. "Tori, she is just jealous that Beck is still in love with you and not her. She is just trying to get back at him. Then she is going to break your heart." Andre sees me tensing up and he grabs Trina and says "Trina be quiet now that's enough." I look at Tori and it looks like she is about to cry. And no one is going to make Tori cry as long as I am here. I rush up and Tori tries to pull me back down.

I might have changed into a lovey dovey person but hatred and anger still exist in me. Especially if they mess with Tori, my lover. "Now you asked for it I am going to rip you apart" I growl at her but she doesn't seem intimated. Which makes me more angry "your in my house so you can get the hell out." she shouts trying to break loose from Andre's grip. Tori is standing behind me, trying so hard to hold me back from killing her sister. "Jade let's just go" Tori whispers, trying to calm me down but it isn't working. I finally break loose and rush up on her. I only get to punch her in her face once before Robbie grabs me. Robbie has gotten stronger way stronger "Robbie let me go you, you I don't know just let me go." He just shakes his head and tightens his grip. While Andre is helping Trina wipe away the blood from her face.

"Here" Robbie says to Tori and hands me to her "let's go Jade, now" she tells me in a demanding tone. And I am surprised as she yanks me out of her house to her car. "Jade, Jade look at me" I slowly turn to look at her and she is crying. I wipe away her tears one by one "Tori I am so sorry and all that stuff Trina said was a lie, I promise." She nods then whispers "Jade I haven't been completely truthful with you. The reason why I checked up on you is because Beck told me to. At first I didn't want to but I did it for him. But now I do care I really do Jade." I let go of her hand and back away "Why did you lie to me I actually thought you really cared?" I ask with my heart filling up with hurt. "Jade, I'm sorry but I do care now I promise you I love you I got to know you and I really love the real you."

"I trusted you, you were the only one I trusted you were my only shot at true happiness again." I whisper starting to feel empty and weak again. "I am still your chance at real happiness and you can trust me now I am not doing this for Beck anymore it's for you." She whispers trying to get me to believe her and maybe she is telling the truth but I am too hurt to know. I let her hug me as I cry my tears into her shoulder. "Did you tell Beck about us?" I ask still sobbing and she whispers "I will I promise I love you Jade please believe me I will never let you down again or lie to you." I nod willing to give her another chance because what other choice do I have I am still in love with Tori. 


	6. Chapter 6: Give and Take

Chapter 6: Give and Take

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Victorious

I wake up in Tori's bed the light coming from outside shattering through the blinds. The light catches me by surprise and I roll off of the bed. Tori is in the doorway just, just staring at me looking overprotective. "I thought we left" I say while yawning she just shakes her head with an obvious frown on her face. "Jade I…um Beck wants to talk to you, downstairs." She whispers looking afraid. "What?" I yell but I am not angry just upset I don't know if that's the same thing or not but oh well. "Why is he here, though?" I ask she just crosses her arms and says "because he is checking up on you." "I don't need him to check on me I have you now, remember." I say raising my voice.

"Yeah I know Jade, I just want to tell him about us, that's all because he thinks you two are still together." She whispers and it makes me eyes get big because I remember I never quiet ended it right with him or maybe I never even did. "Oh Ok" I whisper getting up, walking over to her"are you nervous or scared?" I ask she nods, looking down. "No need" I whisper, grabbing her "I love you Tori" I say and she looks up and gives me a little smile. I kiss her and she kisses my back almost like she lives on it. "I love you too Jade" she whispers, breaking away. She starts to walk down the stairs with my hand still practically glued to hers. I am shaking, shaking so bad I see him when we reach the bottom. He stands still looking the same, my heart drops.

"Jade" he whispers, holding his arms out. Tori lets go and lets me walk over to him. "I missed you Jade" he hugs me I hugged him back. He kisses my cheek while letting go "Beck I missed you too" I whisper back. "What's wrong?" he asks I look up to him and start to confess. "I am in love with Tori now." His eyes get big "oh well it's Ok" he says looking up at Tori. Tori just walks behind me, grabbing my arm. I turn around to face her. "But Tori loves you Beck" I whisper then walk towards the front door of Tori's house. "Jade, what made you that's not true I love you" she shouts, grabbing me, pulling me into a hug and I don't yank away. I don't try to run away.

"Because Tori if I have you I will always be afraid to lose you like I lost Cat." I whisper with reality setting in. "But...Jade I really love you so I will never leave you, trust me." Tori pleads "That's what Cat said the day before she killed herself" I say looking down. She lifts my head saying "Well I am not Cat so stop comparing me to her, Ok" then she kisses me, wrapping her arms around me. I put my arms around her neck and deepen the kiss. That's my problem I always compared everyone like I always compared Cat to Beck. I never really gave her a chance to be herself and I never even gave Beck a chance either. That's why they both left they just wanted to be there self.

But Tori I am going to give her a chance because it doesn't look like she is going to leave me anytime soon. And probably never will, I start to cry with my tears brushing against her cheek. She breaks the kiss to wipe my tears away and I finally understand what she meant. I do feel more care this way. We look deep into each others eyes and out out foreheads together. "I am in love with you Jade" she whispers I whisper back "I am in with you too, Tori" we both smile and just stand there. To let our love take over.


End file.
